gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Circuit de Sainte-Croix - A
|length = |type = Original Circuit |roadway = Tarmac |turns = 21 |games = Gran Turismo Sport }} The A circuit of Circuit de Sainte-Croix is a 6 mile circuit that appears in Gran Turismo Sport that was added in update v1.23. It is the second longest configuration around the French lake, and features a series of technical corners and sections to test driving skills. This track can be raced at Dawn, Sunrise, Daytime, Afternoon, Evening, Sunset or Dusk. Events GT League *F-150 Survival (reverse); Race 5 - 2 laps *Mercedes AMG Grand Prix; Race 1 - 8 laps *Stars & Stripes; Race 4 - 1 lap Layouts & Sectors Sectors 1 & 2 Turn 1 is a simple right hand turn. Brake from the 150m marker board and move towards the inside strip. The corner exit is wide, so aim to gain as much exit speed as possible. Turn 3 is a blind corner obscured by the hill that follows turn 2. Navigate turn 2 at full throttle and prepare to brake at the 100m marker board, and trace an out-in-out line through the corner. Care should be taken here as to not destabilize the car upon applying the brakes. Turn 4 follows immediately after you exit turn 3. Brake at the gap in the kerbstones on the right to drop your speed and turn in. Accelerate around turn 5 at full throttle and start braking for turn 6 at where the kerbstone starts and the barrier on your left finishes. For the blind turn 7, take an out-in-out line with the aim of increasing corner exit speed. Sector 3 Brake from the 100m marker board for turn 8, and aim to come out as wide as possible. Use an out-in line through turn 9 in preparation for turn 10. This is a fast section across blind corners where it is easy to overestimate your speed and understeer. Staying on the inside of turn 9, start braking as soon as you straighten out along the kerbstones and drop your speed. Move to the kerbstones on the exit of turn 10, taking care to avoid the kerbstones on the inside of the corner. Turns 11 and 12 form a high speed sequence where it is easy to understeer. Aside from the shape of the corner, there are also bumps along this section that can upset the balance of the car. Using the orange wall on the right side of the track as your guide, release the throttle and turn in, regaining it as you cross the second white line. The idea is to allow the cars momentum to move it towards the gravel trap on the outside of turn 12 without dropping any unnecessary speed. Sector 4 Turn 13 has the fastest approach and requires the most amount of braking to successfully navigate. The straight leading up the braking point also has a slight bend to it, which can disturb the balance of the car. Brake hard at the 150m marker board and turn in. Exit with the intent of taking turn 14 with as minimal steering as possible. Turn 15 is the slowest and tightest corner on the track. Brake at the 100m marker board and clip the corner apex. Turn 16 is an easy corner to oversteer at, as it is situated on an ascent and has a tall kerbstone in the middle that will upset the car's balance if hit. Brake shortly after the 100m marker board and turn in with the aim of gaining speed on the exit across the bridge. Sectors 5 & 6 Turns 17 and 18 form a downhill chicane that is deceptively simple. Turn 18 is an easy section of the track to understeer at and is also a crucial section to gain exit speed from. Brake from the 150m marker board and turn in turn 17, staying on the inside to create an out-in-out line through 18. Be wary of understeering into the wall on the corner exit. Turn 19 is a high speed sweeping combined corner. Aim to navigate this turn with a single steering motion with as minimal adjustment as possible, so as to avoid any unnecessary speed drops. Turn 20 follows turn 19 is a left hand corner set on a descent. As you will be exiting turn 19, be wary of the car balance when you start braking. Brake from the 100m marker board and turn in. The corner exit is wide, so aim to gain as much speed as possible heading onto the straight up to turn 21. Take an out-in-out line through turn 21 as you head towards control line. Replay Demo Notes Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:French Circuits